


If You Catch My Drift

by webofdreams89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Femslash Yuletide 2013, Fluff, and sneaky Korra shenanigans, building a snowman, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve never built a snowman before,” Korra deadpanned, staring at her girlfriend in disbelief</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Catch My Drift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day 11 of Femslash Yuletide and thought I'd already posted it on here. Apparently I didn't! Hope you enjoy it.

“You’ve never built a snowman before,” Korra deadpanned, staring at her girlfriend in disbelief.

Asami shuffled uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest.  She really did  _not_  like being thought of as naïve or inexperienced, even by her girlfriend.  “Not all of us grew up in the South Pole,” she said defensively.

“Hey,” Korra said, stepping closer, cupping Asami’s cheek with her hand, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.  I was just surprised, that’s all.”  She placed a quick kiss on Asami’s lips before pulling back again.  “I never want you to feel bad, especially because of me.  I’m sorry.”

Asami softened.  It was amazing how much Korra had changed since they first met.  The girl had always been caring, but she thought things through more now and learned to own up to her mistakes without losing any of her spunk. 

“It’s okay, Korra,” Asami said.

“It isn’t yet, but it will be.  C’mon,” Korra said, grabbing Asami’s hand and leading her off.

“Where are we going?”

Korra’s mischievous smile lit up her entire face.  “We’re going to make you into a snowman-building veteran.”

—

“Korra, you’re cheating!” Asami shouted.

Putting her hand on her hip and pouting, Korra replied, “I am not!”

“You are!  You’re waterbending the snow as soon as I turn my back,” Asami insisted.  “How else would your snowballs be  _perfectly_  smooth?”

“Talent?” Korra said, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“Talant my ass,” Asami said, tackling Korra.  They sunk down into the snow in a tangle of limbs. 

“You do have a really nice ass,” Korra said when she finally stopped laughing. 

“I know,” Asami said on top of her.  She leaned down and drew Korra into a kiss.  “So do you.  Why do you think I said yes when you asked me?”

“My unsurpassable charm and sharp wit?”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Asami said sarcastically, but she had a fond look on her face.  They smiled at each other for a moment before Asami said in a thick voice, “Thank you for doing this, taking me out to build a snowman and have fun.  For bringing me down to meet your family.  I’ve been really lonely since I found out about my father and you’ve been here for me.  It really means a lot to me, Korra.”

“Of course,” Korra said, running a hand through Asami’s long dark hair.  “I’d do anything for you.  I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

Korra’s mischievous grin returned.  “I’m glad you do, because it means you’re a hell of  a lot more likely to forgive me.”

Asami frowned.  “Forgive you for what?”

“Oh, just  _this_ ,” Korra yelled, and the next thing Asami new, Korra had rolled out from under her and waterbended a snow drift over her.

Asami jumped up with a shriek.  “Korra, I am going to kill you!” she screamed.

Korra gave her one last smile before she took off running.  “Gotta catch me first!”

“Just remember who give you orgasms!” she yelled back, chasing after her.  


End file.
